Problems of a Regular Guy
by TEEHEE123
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends, that is until Luke came into the picture. Annabeth became popular, and started to drift away farther and farther from Percy. Just when Percy thinks it can't get any worse, his mom says they're moving to Florida. But when he returns two years later and completely changed, will things finally go his way?


**A/N: Wow. This is the longest I've worked on a story. Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

Popularity

Percy and Annabeth were best friends. They met when they were only four, toddlers barely comprehending their surroundings. But even Annabeth at that age could tell how beautiful Percy's eyes were as they played in the sandbox. A kid told Annabeth she was stuck up. Percy shoved him to the ground. From then on they were unseperatable. Going to each other's houses, studying together, you name it. They even had the same teachers in elementary school!

But it was middle school when everything changed...

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" whispered Annabeth to Percy at their lunch table, just as they were trading blue chocolate chip cookies for cheez-its (it's a tradition, really).

Percy's heart nearly jumped to his throat. He has had a crush on Annabeth for a couple of years, but she never suspected that.

"Uh...um...no?" Percy said. "Do you?"

Annabeth nodded fervently. She leaned across the table and whispered in Percy's ear so softly, he could barely hear. But the name pierced the air like an arrow. "Luke."

Annabeth pointed giddily to the popular table at the blonde haired boy. Percy's world basically crashed down on him. All he said was a plain "Oh."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but the concern passed. "He's just so handsome, you know?"

"Are you implying I'm gay?" said Percy jokingly. Annabeth playfully slapped him on the back of his head. She proceeded to say charming characteristics of Luke, all the while having a dreamy look on her face. Percy put on a fake smile, just to appear happy for Annabeth.

A month later, Luke invited Annabeth to his table. She had looked at Percy, asking a silent _I don't want to leave you, do you want to come?_ Percy shook his head, and mouthed _You can go. I'll be fine._

Annabeth shot him a brilliant smile, and Percy sighed as Luke steered her to sit next to him. Annabeth started to drift farther and farther away from him; they never hung out anymore, and Annabeth started to wear makeup. God, she looked more and more beautiful every passing day. But Percy was just a nobody, and nobodys just weren't friends with somebodys. Percy still flashes Annabeth grins down the hallway, and she always smiles back...not knowing how much heartbreak she's causing Percy. But eventually they drift even farther away, and Percy hangs out with his cousins Nico and Thalia. Sighing, Percy walked down to his last class of the day: gym.

Percy changed out of his sweaty uniform, and went out of the locker room. Luke and his cronies were standing outside, waiting for him. Percy noticed Luke had a new scar; it ran down from his eye to the corner of his mouth. Luke took a step forward towards Percy. Luke grabbed Percy by the collar, and dragged him outside. The cronies followed. Luke roughly shoved Percy to the wall.

"Now, listen here," hissed Luke. "Stay away from Annabeth, 'kay? And nobody gets hurt."

Percy shoved Luke off of himself. "Annabeth's my friend. You can't just say that I can't see her anymore!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Now, listen boy. Annabeth apparently likes you. And if I'm going to date her, she can't like any other guy, got it?"

Percy gulped visibly. "You're...you're...going to ask her out?"

"Yeah," snorted Luke. "Can't believe you haven't figured that out already."

Percy's resolve hardened. He got in Luke's face and said, "Nothing is going to stop me from being friends with Annabeth."

Something in Luke's eyes snapped. Suddenly, Percy pushed against the wall again, with Luke gripping Percy's shoulder blades.

"You think you can take me?" sneered Luke. "You're pale and scrawny. I don't even know why Annabeth even talks to you. Why should she choose you over me?"

Percy's nose wrinkled in disgust from the arrogance practically radiating from Luke. "Because I'm not a selfish bastard unlike someone here," Percy replied slowly.

That's when the rain of punches came. Luke's cronies held Percy down as Luke delivered blow after blow. Percy could smell blood- probably his bleeding everywhere- and dots appeared in his vision.

_Punch. Punch. Punch. Insult. More punches. Kick. _

Percy was starting to black out, but right before he drifted into unconsciousness, he heard a girl scream, "What do you think you're doing, Luke?!"

"Percy?" whispered a voice.

Percy groaned, and opened his eyes into little slits. A blinding white light was burning his eyes from above. "Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie," said Sally Jackson. "What happened?"

"You know Luke Castellan?" said Percy. Sally nodded. "Well, he likes Annabeth, and unfortunately, that means taking out competition. Like me."

Sally looked appalled. She shook her head in dissappointment. "Teenage boys these days. Letting violence be the answer."

Percy moved a little, and moaned some more. Every bit of him ached, and he could hear people talking, and beds being pushed around outside of his door. "Am I at the hospital?"

"Yep, and you should thank Annabeth. She saw Luke beating you up, honey, and brought help. I think she went home," said Sally with a light smile. She had always been fond of Annabeth. Suddenly, Sally's countenance became serious.

"Percy, I've been meaning to tell you this, but..." fumbled Sally, looking for the right words.

"What, Mom?" said Percy softly; even speaking hurt.

"Well, it's just that..." started Sally again. "You know how I want to write books, right?"

Percy nodded.

"Um...well... I got a job. To co-write a book. With a man named Paul Blofis," said Sally, slightly out of breath.

Percy beamed. "Good for you, Mom! You're finally achieving your dream!"

"About that..." Sally said nervously. "Honey, Mr. Blofis lives in Miami, Florida."

Percy blinked. "And...?"

"It means we're going to move there for two years, until I finish the book with him." Sally looked at Percy intensly, wondering what his reaction would be.

Percy just stayed silent. After a full two minutes, he said, "When are we moving?"

Sally's pursed her lips. "Tomorrow."

"WHAT?! How come I never knew?!"

"Sweetie, you were just so happy here, and I thought that when I will be telling you this, we would not be in a hospital!"

Percy paused and sighed. "Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Perhaps it'll be best if they come visit you here if they can," said Sally, reaching out for her son's hand.

"Can I call them?"

"Of course."

Three phone calls later, two responding and one voice mail, Thalia and Nico burst into Percy's hospital room.

"That little son of a-" shouted Nico, but Thalia slapped a hand on his mouth.

She glared at Nico. "I know that Luke is a SOAB, but this is a hospital. Would you like to hear people scream profanities while you're in pain?"

"OF COURSE!"

Percy fake- coughed to get his cousins' attention. Thalia and Nico ran to Percy's bed and hugged him tight. They were never the huggy type of family, but hey, when your cousin that you love got the shit beat out of him, there got to be some hugging.

"Ow ow ow," groaned Percy.

Thalia shook Percy by the shoulders. "God! YOU'RE LEAVING?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! AND YOU GOT THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN MURDER LUKE WITH ALL MY LIMBS TIED BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Exactly what she said," said Nico. Then he muttered,"Coming from the girl who said not to even say profanities in hospitals."

The only response they got from Percy was: "Ow, ow, ow."

"Where's Annabeth?" said Nico.

Percy, still recovering from the pain of Thalia's iron grip, moaned, "She went to some summer debate camp. Couldn't get ahold of her."

"That sucks," said Thalia bluntly. "Are you going to say goodbye to her before you leave?"

"If I don't see her, can you guys tell her that she's the best best friend a person could ask for, and I'll miss her?" plead Percy.

"Sure. But I'm not going to remember those words, so I'm going to 'mix it up' a bit," said Nico with a devious smile.

Percy rolled his eyes, and looked at Nico seriously. "Promise?"

Nico saluted. "Promise."

The cousins hugged again and said their goodbyes.

Percy lugged his luggage onto the baggage cart, and followed his mom through the mob of people at Miami Airport. After spending half an hour checking out, Percy and Sally took their first breaths of Florida air. Salty. Percy grinned to himself. He could get used to swimming in the ocean everyday.

After a few months of living in Florida, Percy had a killer tan and a hardy appetite. He was still a loner at school, though.

Another few months later, Percy had a growth spurt, and his jet black hair became longer, more shaggy. Percy became tall and lean. He made friends at school. Their names were Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Jason was the school's golden boy. Smart and athletic, many kids looked up to him. Piper was the definition of beauty, with an attitude to match. Leo was basically nuts, and liked to crack jokes and set things on fire. (Unfortunately, Percy's shorts was a victim of Leo's stunts)

Sally became happier, sometimes singing under her breath at home while baking her blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy asked how her book was coming along. Sally only smiled real wide, and said it was coming along just fine. She sometimes had this dreamy look on her face.

Soon, two years had come and gone, and Percy was hugging Jason, Piper, and Leo, reminding him of his farewell with Thalia and Nico years before. It was like rewinding a tape. Percy went in the airport with his mom again, and flew back to New York. Sally kept in touch with Mr. Blofis.

"Dude!"

"Kelp Head!"

Thalia and Nico both screamed at the same time as they rushed towards Percy.

Percy laughed. "Nice to see you too!"

Students stopped in the hallway of Goode High to look at the reunited trio, and immediately whispers spread throughout the hallway.

"Who's the hot new guy?"

"He looks familiar."

"Yeah, he does."

"OMG! He's Percy Jackson!"

Percy looked awkardly among the whispering students, and slinked behind Thalia and Nico to his next class. Turns out they all have the same schedule. When Percy walked into the classroom, all the heads turned to him, and Percy glanced uncomfortably around the room for a sign of blonde curls, to no avail. Thalia and Nico both took seats in the back of the room, and Percy followed them. Most of the people were still staring at him.

_It's probably because I have a tan _thought Percy._ Nobody gets tans in New York._

"Hey, do you guys know where Annabeth is?" whispered Percy.

Thalia's features immediately darkened. She turned to Percy with a sad and pitiful look. "Um, Percy, I don't know if you know this, but..."

Percy urged her on with a vigorous nod of his head.

"She's dating Luke."

Time froze. Literally. It was like as if that moment was frozen, and Percy could examine all of the details of that exact second. Nico staring at him; Thalia's frown lines; a girl with blue eyes looking at them; a corny poster up on the wall. It can't be. Annabeth couldn't be dating Luke. Not what after Luke had done to Percy, if Annabeth had ever cared about Percy at all.

Percy's head hung low. Maybe he had been too egotistical, thinking that everyone liked him. "Why?" he whispered.

"Apparently, Luke made a show of how guilty he was, offered to pay your hospital bills, which he actually did, that bastard," scoffed Nico. "Then, he admitted his undying love to Annabeth in front of the whole freaking school, and said he would never hurt someone else intentionally. Seriously. That bastard."

"Oh," said Percy.

Class went by not quick enough, and so were all the other lessons. Percy purposefully avoided all signs of blonde hair, as did Luke and Annabeth had that trait. Soon, school was over and Percy was walking to his house alone. The trees had this kind of dismal look; their branches drooping and tired. Percy sighed. He was tired of everything. That was all he was.

When he finally did get to his apartment, moving boxes still not emptied lay stacked beside the walls, and Percy sighed. Mom went to work at the book store, so that means he has to go hungry without a snack and finish unpacking on his own. When Percy unpacked three boxes, he carried them outside to the lawn. He set them down, and was about to go back inside when a voice interrupted him.

"Need any help? Looks as if you got your hands full."

Percy turned to see a pretty girl with frizzy red hair and emarld green eyes. She wore a dark orange t-shirt and white paint splattered jeans.

"Uh..." Percy said lamely. He cleared his throat. "Um, sure. I mean if you want to."

Percy mentally slapped himself.

The girl laughed. She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and it would be a pleasure to help you move in."

"Percy Jackson," Percy said with a flourish and shook her hand. "It would be a pleasure for you to help me in my time of great need."

Rachel laughed again and walked into the house.

"Where do you live?" asked Percy.

"Well, I live across the street from you."

Percy looked out the window to see a huge mansion with a fountain out front and an open gate. The mansion made Percy's run-down house seem even poorer.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," sighed Rachel.

"What, you don't like that mansion? 'cause I'll take it," said Percy.

Rachel laughed, but there was a longing linger at the end. After three hours, they had unpacked all of the boxes, and high-fived each other. There was a knock at the door, and the door opened. Sally's head peeked in.

"Ready for some takeout? Oh, who's this?" said Sally with a friendly smile.

"Rachel Dare," said Rachel, extending her hand.

"Sally Jackson," said Sally, brushing away Rachel's hand and giving her a hug.

From that day on, Percy and Rachel would always get takeout with Sally at least three times a week. Percy never asked if Rachel wanted to bring her parents, and that's the way she liked it.

Rachel goes to Goode High too, and Percy offered her to sit with him, Thalia and Nico at lunch. At first Thalia was hostile, but warmed up to Rachel pretty quickly. The four of them walked down the hallway towards their next class, when everyone got quiet and the crowd parted down the middle to form an aisle.

Percy gave Thalia a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"It's the golden couple," sneered Nico.

The aisle seemed to glow a vibrant gold (at least it was in Percy's mind. Yeesh, dramatic moments call for dramatic descriptions), and a couple holding hands was walking down the runway. Rachel suddenly grabbed onto Percy's arm.

The couple was Luke and Annabeth. Luke was wearing a light blue polo and trousers. Annabeth looked as gorgeous as ever, with a white blouse and dark jeans. Annabeth's unwavering gray eyes scanned the crowd, and they finally wandered to Percy's green eyes. Her eyes immediately brightened, but then her gaze flickered to Rachel's hand on Percy's arm. Annabeth's eyes showed just a moment of hurt, but then it was gone, and she turned her back on Percy as she passed by. Percy looked down at his shoes. Annabeth has become popular.

Percy got used to annoying, giggling girls trying to shove their way to his lunch table, so he didn't mind. It became routine. He and Rachel got closer, going to Peet's Coffee and Tea after school to study. At lunch, Rachel would always pack cheez-its, and would always ask Percy if they could trade cheez-its for blue chocolate chip cookies. Every time, Percy would nicely decline. Trading cheez-its and cookies was something Percy still held onto for Annabeth, and it seemed too much of their tradition to let anyone else break it.

But every time Annabeth saw Percy, she would veer away from him; as though she was avoiding him. Percy never thought too much about that. Hey, when you and your best friend haven't seen each other in two years, that's bound to happen. The fates seemed to be on Percy's side for a change. He had bumped into Annabeth as he rounded a corner, and she dropped her books. Percy blushed and help pick them up. Annabeth smiled.

They walked down the hallway together, then going their seperate ways to their classes. Percy's heart fluttered. He had finally talked to her! Percy and Annabeth talked more, and teased each other like they used to. As Percy sat down next to Rachel at lunch, her eyes were faraway.

"Hey, Rach?" said Percy as he waved his hand in front of Rachel's green eyes. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "I'm fine. Heh, heh. Uh...what made you think that?"

Percy looked at her strangely. Something was definitely up. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, for starters, you aren't yourself. Every time I see you, you have this contemplating look on your face. Seriously, what's up?"

"Contemplating. I never thought you could do it, Jackson," was all Rachel said.

"Wait, _what_?" said a dazed Percy.

"You used a big word," said Rachel, and she went back to eating her meal in silence.

"Did you hear?" whispered Thalia to Percy during english. Percy's step-dad, Paul, didn't really mind them talking in the back.

"Hear what?"

Thalia stared at Percy for a bit, as if wondering if she should tell him that something or not. She blinked, and her electric blue eyes glowed. "You should hear for yourself, Kelp Head. You'll find out soon enough."

Percy sent Thalia a quizzical glance before sticking his tongue out at her and muttering 'Pinecone Face'.

Thalia glared at Percy. The poor boy only sulked down in his seat, trying to escape Thalia's wrath.

Turns out Percy did hear. Later that day as Percy was walking down to his house from school, Annabeth was suddenly in front of him and hugging him and sobbing into his shirt. At first, Percy only stood there limply, his mind still comprehending what just happened. Then, slowly, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and stroked her honey blonde curls. He whispered comforting things into her ear.

Annabeth's sobs became slower and soon she was just sniffling. Percy's green shirt was soaked.

"Hey," said Percy softly. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't even be bothering you with this," said Annabeth between sniffles.

Percy lifted her chin with his pointer finger, and made her stormy gray eyes look into his sea green ones.

"You can tell me anything," said Percy, and saluted with the other hand. Annabeth let out a light smile.

"...that's what best friends are for," Percy said as an afterthought. Annabeth looked like as if she was going to hysterically cry into Percy's shirt again.

"I can't believe after all these years I'm still your best friend," whispered Annabeth.

"Don't worry. I'll never really leave you," said Percy seriously. He guided Annabeth to a bench next to the sidewalk. Annabeth sat down next to him, and Percy thought that she still looked gorgeous even if her eyes were a little puffy and her face was tear streaked.

"You can tell me what's wrong," offered Percy.

"Thanks," said Annabeth with a grateful smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. Her expression turned dark. "It's about Luke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," sighed Annabeth. "He was cheating on me with this girl named Kelli. I can't believe after all those things he did for me was all fake. That proclamation of love. Those roses every morning. He was a gentleman, believe me."

She stopped. Percy nodded for her to continue.

"Before, when I saw you getting beat up by Luke, I was beyond white rage. He was hurting you, and you getting hurt was like ripping out my heart and stomping on it with high heeled boots. I yelled at him, I think you remember, then I stepped forward and slapped him. His cronies backed off. Even those goons know not to hit a lady.

This caused a commotion, and the teachers came. Luke got in big time trouble... and in that time of punishment, I thought he had changed. But the next day I found out you were moving, probably because of him, and I hated him. I hated Luke Castellan. But then he paid your hospital bills. He was super nice to everyone. That day, when he said he loved me in front of the whole school, I was flabbergasted. Later, I asked him why he beat you up, and he said that he was jealous. I thought he changed. He was honest. He was kind. He was funny. He was popular. Luke was what every girl wanted, but I had second doubts.

But now he cheated on me with a girl named Kelli. I never even heard of her. Well, that's my not-so-romantic love story," said Annabeth. She looked at Percy, as if waiting for a response. Percy had no idea what to say. First off, it wasn't a confession of love for him, and secondly, how the heck were you suppose to comfort a girl of heartbreak?

All Percy did was take Annabeth home to eat some chocolate chip cookies and watch Finding Nemo.

"I know you like her," said Rachel as plainly as if saying 'hello'.

Percy choked on his hamburger, and looked at Rachel incredulously. "What?"

"I see the way you look at her," said Rachel flatly, then sighed. "I just want you to know that I like you a lot, Perseus Jackson, maybe not love, but I like you. I know you love Annabeth, and if that's what makes you happy, then by God date her."

Rachel left a dazed looking Percy holding a half eaten hamburger at the lunch table.

"Hey."

Percy spun around. He was exiting the school when someone cleared his throat. Percy spun around to find Luke standing there uncomfortably with a pretty African girl wearing round glasses and a hoodie.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You."

Luke sighed. "Before you hate me, which you probably do-"

Percy cut him off. "I _despise_ you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I came to say that I didn't mean to hurt Annabeth. At first I thought I loved her, that's why I beat you up. But after you moved and Annabeth and I got together, she seemed to always have this faraway look on her face, and I knew she was thinking about you. At first it bothered me. Then I met Kelli. I learned what true love is, and it's nothing I hold for Annabeth. I love her like a sister, sure. But I love Kelli like you would love your soulmate, and I'm sure you'll love Annabeth the same way."

Percy stared at Luke after he finished his speech. Finally, Percy said, "You're a good guy, Castellan. And may the fates be good to you."

Percy turned and left.

Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth went out for a picnic out on the beach Saturday night, and fooled around. Nico kept on spilling the coke, and Thalia and Annabeth teamed up together to scold Nico. Percy laughed. Thalia and Annabeth got along well.

"As much as I'd love to hang around and be yelled at, I'd better go home," said Nico and he got up and brushed the sand off his pants.

Thalia got up swiftly and said, "Me too. Zeus's gonna kill me if I'm out late."

The two cousins left Annabeth and Percy sitting on the beach shoving each other and yelling. The stars were just beginning to come out. Percy walked along the coast, and beckoned Annabeth to follow him. When Percy found a clean spot of sand, he put down the picnic blanket and laid down on it. Annabeth laid down next to Percy.

"You know what my favorite constellation is?" whispered Annabeth.

"What?"

"Scorpius."

"Why?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I like it."

Percy closed his eyes and grinned. He missed Annabeth's humor. Percy felt something sliding up his next to his cheek, and breath was ghosting his face. Before he knew it, someone was kissing him, and Percy was sure it was Annabeth. He returned the kiss with vigor, pouring every bit of passion and love that was inside him all those years into that kiss. All too soon, the couple broke apart, gasping for air.

"I've always wanted to do that," whispered Percy into Annabeth's ear. She laughed. Annabeth looked at Percy with adoration.

"Me too."

"I love you," said Percy.

"I love you," said Annabeth.

Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. They lay there, looking up at the stars, the cool wind ruffling their clothes, the sound of waves against sand, and wished this moment would last forever.

**A/N: How was it guys? I spent a lot of time on this, and it's my first kind of long story. Please review or vote!**


End file.
